hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 42 (About and around me)
About and around me is the forty-second episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *TIM finds his own groove to dance jazz. *CHARLI dances to jazz music. *KATHLEEN looks at the little garden creatures and counts their legs. *CHARLI becomes a butte-hopper-eetle. *KELLIE makes a tiny soccer field and blows at the ball with a straw. *CHARLI does moves that a dice tells her. *NATHAN pretends to be a starfish. *CHARLI explains what do the crabs do. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a young star (Kellie) who wants to get brighter, her friend (Charli) and her big sister (Kathleen) help her a little bit, but then Kellie goes where the keeper of the night sky (Tim) is. Gallery Tim S4 E42.png Charli S4 E42 1.png Kathleen S4 E42.png Charli S4 E42 2.png Kellie S4 E42.png Charli S4 E42 3.png Nathan S4 E42.png Charli S4 E42 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E42.png Songlets ;Making music Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh. Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh. Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh, eh Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh. ;Body move #01 Loosen up, your body can do Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely doo Any move you want in to Skit skattely doo bah ah dattely doooh. Loosen up, your body can do Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely doo Any move you want in to Skit skattely doo bah ah dattely doooh, yeah Loosen up, your body can do Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely doo Any move you want in to Skit skattely doo bah ah dattely doooh, yeah Skit skattely doo bah... ah dattely doooh. ;Puzzles and patterns Look up, look down, try not to miss a thing, there are creatures all around Some walk, some crawl, some fly, some do it all Some even ... on the ground, look up, look down. ;Body move #02 Butte-hopper-eetle, funny little thing Can hop and crawl and spread her wings Around the garden she hops, she crawls, she flies She's a butte-hopper-eetle, what a funny surprise. Butte-hopper-eetle, funny little thing Can hop and crawl and spread her wings Round the garden she hops, she crawls, she flies She's a butte-hopper-eetle, what a funny surprise. ;Word play Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a brand new game and it's really cool, you see It has no name but it's lots of fun You can play it with many or play with just one. Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a brand new game and it's really cool, you see It has no name and it's lots of fun You can play it with many or play with just one. ;Body move #03 Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this. Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this. Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this Bend, stretch, twist, can't resist a game like this. ;Shapes in space It's a rough life for a starfish, it's a tough life in the sea I've got five arms that can stick the things but life can be very tricky If I lose my ..., I can swish about and so ... by the waves The answer is to cling on tight, be very, very brave. It's a rough life for a starfish, it's a tough life in the sea I've got five arms that can stick the things but life can be very tricky If I lose my ..., I can swish about and so ... by the waves The answer is to cling on tight, be very, very brave. ;Body move #04 If you wanna be a crab and have some fun, you can't just sit all day in the sun Sideways scuttling is what we do, so come on, do some scuttling and I'll show you. If you wanna be a crab and have some fun, you can't just sit all day in the sun Nip, nip, nipping is what we do, so come on, do some nipping and I'll show you. If you wanna be a crab and have some fun, you can't just sit all day in the sun Dig, dig, digging is what we do, so come on, do some digging and I'll show you. ;Sharing stories Be bright, be strong, shine on, shine on You won't go wrong, shine on, shine on Believe in you, shine on, shine on You're a star, be true, shine on. Be bright, be strong, shine on, shine on You won't go wrong, shine on, shine on Believe in you, shine on, shine on Be bright and true, shine on. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about jazz music Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about grasshoppers Category:Ep about beetles Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep with Kellie's game with words Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about straws Category:Ep about soccer Category:Ep about dice Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about starfish Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about shining & lighting Category:Ep about trying & being able